A way to provide alternative means of home exercise is much needed. For example, it is increasingly deskable to have home gear immediately available without any need to go outdoors. Specific examples include homes where users can have the same outdoor feeling as soon as they use the bicycle side-suspension system.
It would be ideal to have the same riding experience at home. However a problem arises in that the standard set of rollers are designed to stand freely on a frame, limiting its use to riders with experience. Originally bicycle supporting devices made it difficult to enjoy the same outdoor sensation of steering and shifting gears at home. This problem has been partially solved by the implementation of support mechanisms, but these had and still have significant problems.